Dyskusja użytkownika:Karus Nerdus
Cześć! Może jednak dołączysz do ekipy edytorów Legopedii? Takie tworzenie nowych wikii przy tak małej ilości edytorów nie sprzyja żadnemu z projektów. A my jesteśmy bardziej znani, więc to co napiszesz przeczyta nieporównanie więcej osób. Przy Twojej wiedzy i aktywności również zostanie naszym adminem w krótkim czasie jest możliwe. --~DKK(Dyskusja) 13:10, lut 20, 2014 (UTC) Hej Karol nie wiem czy mnie pamiętasz ale jestem Domino1205 z Encyklopedii Bionicle. Widzisz okazało się że obaj tworzymy różne odmienne wikie o Mixelach widzę też, że również lubimy tą samą serię :) Chodzi o to, że chciałbym wycofać się ze swojej wiki ale byc razem z tobą administratorem twojej wiki. Jeżeli mi na to pozwolisz. Jak na razię twoja wikia nie ma wielu gości tak jak i moja ale razem może nam się udać przyciągnąć innych użytkowników. To zależy tylko od ciebie. :)--Sackman 1205 20:52, lut 27, 2014 (UTC) Witam! Coś tak przeczuwałem, że jak nie ja to ty założysz tę Wiki. Powodzenia! Ignika208 (Dyskusja) 14:40, kwi 3, 2014 (UTC) Cześć Kar0l! Świetna wiki! Ale trzeba by dodać do nawigacji nowe plemiona Mixeli ;) Czemu usunołeś moje streszczenie makarociacha obecne jest gorzej opisane --Fireball (Chcesz spamić?,Wyjdź! ) 08:26, mar 14, 2015 (UTC) Ej Kar0l Jawg nie jest przywódcą gandu kłów, kreskówce o mixelach było że Gobba nim jest. Norbert011 (dyskusja) 17:05, kwi 30, 2015 (UTC)Norbert Norbert mówi prawdę. 25px Darth Maul25 px Połączenie przez Hologram25px Wygrane Bitwy Tworzenie Stron o Mixelach Czemu usunąłęś funkcję tworzenia tych stron? Właśnie chciałem stworzyć a okazało się że nie mogę. 25px Darth Maul25 px Połączenie przez Hologram25px Wygrane Bitwy Kar0l!Cześć.Mam do ciebie pytanie.Czy wiesz, że na stronie LEGO Mixels pojawiły się już nowe postacie?Tak więc zamierzam o nich zrobić artykuły.Pa. Bananjunior 12:55, cze 4, 2015 (UTC) Heja! Jestem tu nowa, ale postanowiłam dużo edytować. Już są zedytowane. Bardzo lubię mixele i chcę ci powiedzieć, że się cieszę że powstała taka Wikia. Powiedziałbyś mi tylko kto oprócz ciebie jest tu administratorem? A i dlaczego jest tak mało mixeli? Przecież już jest 5 seria a zaniedługo będzie 6!!! I w ogóle ile ty masz lat? Witam! Zastanawiałem się: czy masz jakieś odcinki mixeli? Ja próbowałem dostać tak dużo jak mogłem, i nie mam tylko sześciu: Kiełbaszynkowy Obłęd, Piąteczka, Głazówka, Lodowa Rampa, Każdy Rycerz Ma Swój Dzień i Nixel Nixel Go Away (nie jestem pewien czy ten odcinek ma wogóle polską nazwę). Dziękuje i pozdrawiam! VECTORKNICKERS (dyskusja) 10:53, paź 5, 2019 (UTC) Żądanie Witam, jestem administratorem z angielskiej Mixels Wiki i ostatnio zaczęliśmy projekt, aby przetłumaczyć wiki, wszystkie języki, które były dostępne była dostępna. Kawałek projektu, który jest nas połączony z angielską), lecz problem jest taki, że nie można robić nowych stron. Ja i inni jesteśmy chętni, aby pomóc tej wiki (tym bardziej, że jest trochę nieaktywny) i było przez wspaniale gdybyś mógł chcieć mi dać administratora, aby pomóc tej wiki rosnąć. W każdym razie przepraszam, jeśli pojawia się to znikąd, polecam przyjrzeć się nieco naszemu pomysłowi na projekt. Z góry dziękuję User:Creepermanrules was here 19:35, paź 9, 2019 (UTC)